


fuck

by peachesandass



Series: Notes to Myself and Others [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass





	fuck

I'm scared that I won't kiss anyone until I'm over twenty one


End file.
